Tomorrow Graduation
by you-puzzle-me
Summary: Fuji and Tezuka both can't sleep because graduation is tomorrow. Fuji will leave to America and Tezuka will stay here. But Fuji needs to tell him somehing before he goes.... I suck at summaries.


Title: Graduation tomorrow  
Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji  
Disclaimer: I do not own PoT If I did I was a rich girl now

Fuji was walking down the street. Thinking about Seigaku. Tomorrow was graduation. He would go to America then. The best photography school of the world. His father wanted the best school for his son. But Fuji rather wanted to stay here in Japan. With…. Tezuka.

Deep in thoughts he didn't notice that he was walking in the direction of Seigaku. But when he looked up and saw the school. _/Might as well go look if anybody's there/_ he thought.

Tezuka was practicing against one of the practicing walls._ /Tomorrow Graduation/_ He thought. _/The last time I'm going to see Fuji./_ Why did he had these feelings? Feelings he never had before. He didn't want Fuji to leave. But he was going to. And he couldn't express his feelings._ /Why does he has to leave dammit./_

Fuji heard someone playing tennis. He walked to the courts but didn't saw anyone there so he walked back to the practicing walls. Arriving there he saw Tezuka deep in his own thoughts. _/I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep/_ he thought. Fuji watched him practicing for a few minutes before walking closer to him. "Hey you."he said. "What are you doing here."

Tezuka was surprised to hear a voice. And when he turned around he was even more surprised to see Fuji standing there. The one person he thought of the whole time. "Aa." He said. "Hey." He looked at the always smiling Fuji.

Fuji smiled and asked again. "What are you doing here Buchou you should go to bed. Tomorrow is the big day." He smiled walking closer to his captain. The most stoic person he ever knew. And the person he loved most.

Tezuka glanced at Fuji. Ï could ask you the same thing." He said. "As for me I just wanted to play tennis." Watching the smaller boy walking closer to him. He shivered.

Fuji smiled. Expecting such an answer already. "Saa I was walking and didn't notice where too, but I ended here. Though you have to play tennis with two persons." He chuckled. "I didn't bring my racket with me, but I expect you brought two?"

Tezuka grabbed his other racket and handed it to Fuji. He knew he wanted to play. He walked to the court knowing Fuji would follow him.

"Saa buchou." Fuji started. _/Tell him how you feel/_ He encouraged himself.

"You know I'm leaving to America right?"

"yes of course." Tezuka said.

_/But I don't want to know because it hurts knowing you leave Japan./_

"Well actually…. It wasn't really my own choice. My father wants me to go to that school. Because it's the best photography school." He said a bit sad. "I don't want to go to America. I wanted to stay here." He said trying to explainwhy he didn't want to go.

"Why not?" Tezuka asked glancing at Fuji again. "This is a great opportunity."

"I know but thereis someone here that I would miss so much when I leave. And I don't want to leave him here." He said hoping Tezuka would understand he was talking about. "I don't want to leave the people I love here I would miss them."

Tezuka shivered. That'swhat he didn't want to hear. _/Of course he's in love with someone else/ _"Who." he asked not sure if he really wanted to know who Fuji loved.

Fuji looked surprised. "You really want to know?" it wouldn't be to easy to say it. Of course Tezuka doesn't love him back. He would probably kill him.

_/Kawamura? Maybe Oishi? Or Kikumaru/_ He thought. "Hai. I do." He said on his normal tone.

"Well my parents of course and my sister and Yuuta." He chuckled. "And of course you." He whispered.

Tezuka couldn't believe what he heard.

"Me?" He whispered. Looking at the ground. "How could you miss me?" He asked.

Fuji opened his eyes. Yes you. Because I love you." He said. "I know you probably don't love me. But still I love you and…." He couldn't finish his sentence because he felt soft lips pressing on his lips.

Tezuka walked closer to Fuji. He let his hand slip through the tensai's hair. He kissed him soft on the lips. "I love you too." he said soft and gave Fuji on of his rare smiles.

Fuji smiled. He couldn't be happier to hear this. "Hey you." He said again.

Owari


End file.
